


To Cry and Eat Ice Cream

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), All Human AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I hope all you menstruating people find some humour in this, Jukebox, Julie and the Himbos, Julie has a little problem, Periods, Set in 2020, and luke is a good bf and helps her, and to watch a disney movie, crying julie, established jukebox, i'm just trying to show an honest portrayal of having a period, juke, luke isn't scared of girls crying anymore, luke's sleeve allergy, period pain, sometimes all you need is ice cream, that's my head canon and I'm sticking with it, the irregularity of a teenage girls period, their ship name is jukebox but i'll still tag juke because everyone uses that, there is some swearing, this is just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: When Julie came out of the bathroom Luke was holding out a flannel shirt, the one he kept in his backpack, offering it to her. She gave him one of those what-is-this-for looks.His other hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Um I thought maybe you could use this to tie around your waist. So that – uh you can – uh cover bec—you don’t have a sweater toda—and you’ve  got – uhh stuff on – the back of your—.”“Ohmygodthanks.” Her face was red. Luke’s face was also red. She quickly took his flannel and tied it around her waist. This was just reason number 134 of why Luke Patterson was an amazing boyfriend.“Don’t worry about it Jules. I’ve got your back.”ORJulie gets her period unexpectedly.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 404





	To Cry and Eat Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This idea came to me and I had to write it down and get it out of my head so I could sleep. This is my first fic, for the fandom and in general. I hope you all like it. <3
> 
> Just to be clear the guys are human in this fic. They are all living, breathing teenaged boys. :)

11:45. 15 minutes.

15 minutes until the end of class.

 _I can do this. I’ve done this before. It’s nothing new._ Julie thought. _It’s probably already been five minutes since I last checked the time._

14 minutes and 43 seconds. Ugh. The countdown was slow going and not helping. _Oof. That one hurt. Just don’t cry. Don’t cry and you can make it another 14 minutes and 27 seconds. The bathroom is only ten steps down the hall._

 _Just slowly gather your things and start to pack up and you can bust out of here as soon as the bell rings. Just book it to the bathroom. Ten steps to the left._ She tried daydreaming about a cute guitarist.

Nine minutes and 38 seconds. _Don’t cry. Don’t Cry. Don’t cry._

“Remember your essays are due THIS Friday. That’s the 24th.”

Wait. Hold up. Today was Tuesday. The 21st. Why was this happening? She was six days early. Never in Julie Molina’s life had her period come early. And with that came the worst cramps she had ever felt.

 _Shit, I don’t have any tampons. I guess I’ll just have to MacGyver a pad out of one-ply toilet paper._ She couldn’t keep the tears back anymore. The waterworks were about to start.

_BRIIIIIIIIING_

_Oh, thank god._ But Julie couldn’t book it to the bathroom for several reasons. The first being that she had to do the ‘wobble’. The one where you press your knees together to keep anything from gushing out and hope that there’s no stain on your pants. The second was that her desk was right in the middle of the classroom. Great for taking notes but not great for rushing off to the bathroom. _It’s only ten steps to the left of that door._

She was at the door of the classroom. Failing miserably at not crying.

She was in the hallway. _Nine steps._ She was gaining traction until a hand on her arm stopped her and brought her head out of the spiral of thoughts in her head. Julie looked up. _Luke._

“Hey, Jules what’s wrong? I called your name like a thousand times. I thought we were meeting up at lunch to work on the set list. Are you thinking up new lyrics?” He couldn’t see her face yet. Julies hair was covering her face. Then he heard the sniffling. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I uh need to use the bathroom.” She was avoiding eye contact. She knew that he knew she wasn’t ok.

“What’s wrong Julie? Are you hurt? Please tell me. What can I do? Can I do anything? Did someone say something? Please don’t give me a lame excuse.? ” Worry lacing his voice. Luke was desperately trying to look Julie in the eyes. He knew now that she was crying. He wanted to confirm it for himself though. “I’m way smarter than you think.” He said with a big smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Finally making eye contact with him she said, “I just need to go to the bathroom. Honestly.” He gave her a look that said _Reeeeeally?_ “Fine you want the details well just remember: You asked for it.” She took a deep breath and as quickly as she could said “It’smyperioditcameearlierthanIexpectedandIdon’thaveanytamponsandFlynnisnotheretodayandihavesomecrazyintensecrampsandijustwanttogohomeandcryandeaticecream.” That was the moment the waterworks started in earnest.

“Oh. Ok. Those kinds of details. Cool.” _Well I did ask for that._ An awkward beat of silence later “I can take you home after you finish up in there.” Luke said pointing to the bathroom door. “And then we can chill out while you cry and eat ice cream.” He gave her another big smile and Julie started crying even harder than before, which Luke didn’t think was possible, and hugged him tight.

“Really? You’ll take me home so I can cry and eat ice cream.” She kept crying into his shirt. Shirt was a generous word for the item of clothing. The _shirt_ had no sleeves. It was a piece of fabric that conveniently had three holes where his arms and head went through. Now it was a damp, snot covered piece of fabric with three holes conveniently placed for Luke’s arms and head to go through.

“Of course. What are boyfriends for?” Another round of crying. Thankfully it was lunch hour and they were alone in the hallway.

Julie untangled herself from Luke and rushed into the bathroom.

When Julie came out of the bathroom Luke was holding out a flannel shirt, the one he kept in his backpack, offering it to her. She gave him one of those _what-is-this-for_ looks.

His other hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Um I thought maybe you could use this to tie around your waist. So that – uh you can – uh cover bec—you don’t have a sweater toda—and you’ve got – uhh stuff on – the back of your—.”

“Ohmygodthanks.” Her face was red. Luke’s face was also red. She quickly took his flannel and tied it around her waist. This was just reason number 134 of why Luke Patterson was an amazing boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it Jules. I’ve got your back.” He grabbed her hand and they walked to the student parking lot.

* * *

As they pulled out of the parking lot Julie’s face turned serious. “I need to stop at the store before we get to my house.”

“Yeah of course. For the ice cream.” His hand was tapping to the beat of the song on the radio.

“Um yeah that. And I also need to get something else, so I’ll go in an—…”

“Jules I’ll get it, don’t worry. You’ve really bad cramps. You can stay in the car listen to some rad music and I’ll run in and get some ice cream and chocolate and sour candy.” _How does he know exactly what I want?_ But there was more thing. The poor boy was totally oblivious.

“Well there’s one more thing I need from the store. Because I don’t have any at home. Could you also get some umm…?” Her face was bright red. _Why am I feeling like this? Why am I blushing? He knows that this is a part it._

Realization dawned on him. _Oh…Girl Stuff._

“Yeah, no problem. I can get those too.” Did his voice get a little squeaky? Was he having trouble breathing all of a sudden? _Oh no I broke him. Shit. Now what do I do? Why are guys so fragile about this? It’s just a package of tampons that are all sealed. It’s not like he’s the one using the tampon._

“Ok I’ll text you a picture of the kind I use. Then you won’t have to worry about getting the wrong thing.”

Luke was worried. He was most definitely going to mess this up. There was an entire _aisle_ in the store dedicated to this. It wasn’t a small section of an aisle in the pharmacy. The tampon aisle was its own thing entirely.

“Y-yeah. That’s a good idea. Gooooood idea.” They pulled into a parking spot.

“Okay. I sent it. Try to find a big pack. Anything that has like 32 or more would be perfect.” The smile she gave Luke was blinding. She still had a few tears in her eye.

 _What are cramps even like? How can they hurt that much? That has to suck, ok Luke you can do this. It’s not gonna kill you._ _Step out of the car and walk. One foot in front of the other._

“Oh, and some Midol too. Please.”

“Of course. Anything for you Jules.” The smile he gave her quickly turned into a frown. Julie was crying again. “Jules, babe? What’s wrong?” He ran to the other side of the car and opened her door and kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

After a few deep breaths she answered “Nothing’s wrong. You’re just so caring, and kind, and patient, and nice, and sweet, and really pretty to look at, and you’re so nice. And you always smell _so_ good. I don’t even know how it’s possible. And I really love you right now. And Reggie and Alex are right you are a total stud. Like the punk rocker kind of stud.” Silent tears ran down her face. “And these cramps are killing me and there is a 110% chance that your flannel shirt has a stain on it. I’m sorry.” Julie concentrated on her deep breathing. _In two, three, four. Out two, three, four. In two, three, four. Out two, three, four. Good again._

Luke let out a little chuckle. “Jules, look at me. Juuuuulie.” He waited a beat. Slowly her big brown eyes met his. “That’ a lot to unpack right now, but you’re totally right. I am a stud, I smell _amazing_ , I don’t care about my flannel shirt, it’s yours forever. And I love you too.” He said kissing her forehead.

Feeling a little calmer Julie asked, “Can you get cookie dough ice cream?”

“Anything for my girl. Cookie dough ice cream coming right up.” Luke stood up and closed the car door.

In the silence of the car Julie’s thoughts were way to loud. _I totally freaked out. When did I become a crier?_ Her abdomen felt like it was losing the last round of a boxing match. _Stupid cramps. Stupid menstrual cycle . Stupid everything._

* * *

Luke walked into the store, grabbed a basket and headed straight to the junk food aisle. _I can handle this. It’s just chocolate and candy._ He grabbed some peanut butter cups, mars bars, coffee crisps, dairy milk with the toffee pieces, crunch bars, sour cherry blasters, sour keys, dino sours, sour skittles and a bag of chips.

 _Ok main food groups of candy land are covered._ He walked to the frozen foods aisle and grabbed two pints of cookie dough ice cream.

There it was. The pharmacy. Home of antihistamines, deodorant, band aids, and yes, tampons.

_It’s only the pharmacy. It’s no big deal. I’m making this into a big deal. Why couldn’t Alex be here? He always gets ‘girl stuff’ for Julie. Ugh I’m being an idiot._

The Midol was easy to find, no problem there. The tampons on the other hand had him stumped.

 _None of these boxes look like the picture she sent me. And all of them are like 16 count. Jules said 32 at least._ He couldn’t even ask for help because he was the only person there. _Of course, the minute I need help finding something every employee on the face of the earth vanishes into thin air. I’ll just call Jules. She’ll tell me what to get._

And then hope. Luke heard footsteps. An employee was walking towards him. She was the motherly type. Middle aged with a kind face. She was little. Shorter than Julie for sure. She had big glasses resting on the top of her head that were connected to a cord to hold them around her neck. _Perfect. She can help me._

“You look a little lost over here. Can I help you with anything?” She was his saving grace. His bright light in the darkness. Her name tag read Debby.

“Yes. I need help. Uh my girlfriend needs uh-um tampons.”

“Uh huh. Yeah. We got those.” Debby was a funny one.

“Um yeah. I n-noticed. She said to get these ones, but I don’t see this one anywhere.” Luke held out his phone for her to see the picture. _Why am I tripping over my words so much? Don’t be an idiot Luke._

Debby glanced around the aisle. “Yeah we’re sold out of those right now. We won’t get them in until the reorder comes in on Friday.” She looked over at Luke and saw Panic in his eyes. “But these ones here would be similar. And these other ones here as well. It’s a different brand but it’ll do. She told you to get tampons not pads, right. Because these pads would do the job too.”

“Yeah. I think so. Jules said, ‘I’ll text you a picture of the ones I normally get.’ I didn’t think I needed a backup plan. Oh my god. I don’t know what I’m doing. What if I get totally the wrong thing and it’s all useless? She was so sad earlier today. And she’ll just be sadder. And then she’ll start crying again.” His voice got faster and faster and a little bit higher the more he spoke. Luke was definitely starting to panic. “You know what I’ll get her some pads too. I’ll just get all three. I gotta hurry. The ice cream is probably melting.”

“Don’t worry about it so much.” Debby gave him a pat on the back. “One of those things will be good. And if they aren’t come back on Friday when the reorder gets in. Everything will be fine. I’ll ring you though the till. I’ll open number 2 for you. You’ll get through faster.” Debby was the greatest person ever.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Debby Got him through the till in just a few minutes.

* * *

Luke had only been gone for five minutes. That’s what the clock on the dash told Julie. But it felt like a lifetime. Julie was doing that thing where you wish really hard that everything just stays inside of you for a little bit longer and doesn’t gush out.

It wasn’t working. She was going to have to throw these jeans in the laundry as soon as she got home.

Luke walked—it was more like cantered—out of the store. “Ok so there was a problem in the tampon aisle.”

“Did you get any?” A worried look came across Julie’s face and Luke could she her eyes were tearing up.

“Yeah, I got them. But the ones you wanted weren’t there so the lady at the store told me some other ones would be ok. And I got you Tampons and pads because I wasn’t sure. Better to be safe than sorry, right?”

“That’s perfect. It doesn’t really matter that much as long as you bought something.” Relief washed over her. She already felt better. “Let’s go home.”

“What ever you boss.”

* * *

When they arrived at Julie’s, the first thing Luke did was put the ice cream in the freezer. “You don’t want to drink the ice cream, do you? It’s definitely in the soupy zone.”

“Hmm? Oh, uh it’s gonna be a no for the soup from me. I’ll just go put some sweats on and text my dad.” Julie was exhausted. She just wanted to curl up and sleep under a mountain of blankets.

“Ok. I’ll be down here with the chocolate and candy.”

“You’re staying?” She turned around abruptly to look at him.

“Yeah. Where else would I be?”

“School. You can’t skip class to spend time with me.” Julie was getting that steely look in her eyes and had the Mom Voice ready to debate this, and she no doubt had a million arguments in her favour.

“Jules, you forget that one: I only have one class in the afternoon and it’s gym class. And right now, we’re doing independent workouts. Which I do. I mean look at these arms.” He flexed for emphasis which only made Julie giggle. “And two: I’m an honour roll kid, I’m no slouch. I can afford to skip a class or two to be with you.”

After taking 0.0005 seconds to think about it she said “Ok. You can stay. Will you watch a movie with me? Maybe Tangled?” She had a sweet innocent look on her face. She knew Luke couldn’t say no to her when she looked at him like that. Plus, he loved Tangled. He wished he was as cool as Flynn Rider. He dubbed it the Best Disney Movie Ever in History.

“You know I will. Go text your dad, and I’ll get the movie started.”

* * *

**Julie: Hi _papi_ , I’m at home. Wasn’t feeling well at lunchtime. Luke brought me home. **

**Dad: What’s wrong? Do you need to go to the doctor? I can be home in 20 minutes**

**Julie: No dr needed. It’s just girl stuff**

**Dad: Ok do you need anything from the store?**

**Julie: No Im good. Can you call the school so they know im not skipping?**

**Dad: Already done _Mija_**

**Julie: Thanks dad <3**

* * *

Before she left her room , Julie grabbed her two favourite pillows and brought them downstairs with her. Comfort was the name of the game and good pillows were a major part of that equation.

“I found some of that raspberry tea that you like, and I made you some. And the chocolate and candy are right here on the table, for easy access.”

Julie looked at the candy haul and noticed a small box that was not familiar. She picked it up. It was a bar of soap. “What’s this for?”

“Oh, yeah. I got that for you.”

“Soap. You got me soap? Are you trying to tell me something Patterson?” Julie was seriously confused.

“What? Oh—NO! No. That’s not—oh my god. No…It’s just that you said that you liked the way I smell. I thought—oh god this is so weird now. You can have it so that when I’m not around you have it and you’ll be reminded of me. Now that I said that out loud it sounds kind of dumb. Forget I even said anything.” Luke was looking at the floor. He didn’t want to see the look on her face. She was going to laugh at him. He knew it.

But instead of laughter there was sniffles. He looked up immediately, surprised. Julie was attempting, and failing at trying to not cry, _again._

“That is so nice.” Julie burst into tears. _Well there goes any composure I had. I’ve already cried like million times in front of him today._ Tears streamed down her face and she was sobbing big loud sobs. Julie Molina was in the Ugly Cry Zone and there was no return.

Luke rushed over to her and hugged her tight. “Jules, It’s ok. You can cry as much and as loud as you want.” He knew Julie wasn’t a crier and that she was feeling uncomfortable about it. “How about you get comfy on the couch with your pillows and blankets and drink some of that tea you like so much.”

She was still holding the soap as she sat on the couch. “Ok. Do you think the ice cream is frozen yet?”

“I’ll take a look.”

_“This is the story of how I died. Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a girl, named Rapunzel.”_

When Luke came back Julie was nestled in the middle of the couch cocooned in a big fluffy blanket. Her tea half finished and munching on a chocolate bar. “The ice cream is still soupy. Another five minutes in the freezer and it should be perfect.” He went to sit on the floor in front of her so she could play with his hair. That always calmed and relaxed her at the worst of times.

“Nuh-uh. Up here.” Julie motioned to the spot on the couch by her head. _Oh, I see, she wants_ me _to play with_ her _hair._

“Oh. I see the game your playing, Molina.”

“What game?” There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“The one where I sit here, braid your hair and sing the lyrics of Disney songs into your ear.”

She let out a quiet sigh. “Yeah, you got me. I can’t watch tangled without my hair being braided and I need a duet partner for all the songs. And what’s the point of having a Rockstar boyfriend if not to sing along to Disney songs with.”

By the time Flynn Rider and Rapunzel made their way to the Ugly Duckling, Julie was sound asleep. This did not change the fact that Luke sang along to every song, even singing both parts of the duet by himself.

When the movie ended Julie was still asleep, her head on his lap. He had no intention of waking her up, so they stayed like that.

* * *

There was a bang and Luke’s head popped up. _What was that? Where am I?_ He looked around and noticed the room was darker than before. After checking the time on his phone and seeing several texts and calls from Alex and Reggie, Luke realised that he had fallen asleep. He’d check the messages later.

Looking down at his lap, he saw Julie was still asleep. Luke looked over to the kitchen and heard the same bang sound again. _It must be Mr. Molina._

Somehow Luke managed to slide off the couch in such a way that Julie’s sleep wasn’t disturbed too much. He headed towards the kitchen.

“Sleepyhead number one has awoken! How was the nap? Did you want to stay for dinner? It should be ready in 30 minutes.” Ray looked over his shoulder at the young man waiting for an answer.

“Yeah the nap was great. I would love to stay for dinner, that would be awesome. Thank you.” Just as Luke was reaching for a glass, they heard a thump come from the living room.

“Ow. What the….Where am I?” Luke and Ray rushed over to Julie. Luke knelt over to help her up off the ground where she had rolled off the couch.

“Hi dad. What are you doing home?” Julie was rubbing her eyes. She was totally still in sleep mode.

“Well it’s 5:30 on a Tuesday so I’m making dinner.”

Both teenagers stood up straight and alert “5:30!” They looked at each other, made of one mind, and said “WE MISSED BAND PRACTICE!” Julie was fumbling around looking for her phone while Luke was frantically reading texts from the two other bandmates.

“We are so dead.”

“You didn’t break anything, right Julie?” Her dad asked, still concerned for her well being.

“Yeah all bones are intact.” Her eyes were glued to her phone reading as fast as she could.

“Right, dinner is in 25.” Ray went back to the kitchen.

“How mad do you think they are?” Luke asked

“At you, probably a lot. They can never stay mad at me very long.”

“Ha-ha. Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve got a comedian over here!”

“First we ditched them at school. We were supposed to work out a setlist at lunch. And then we were supposed to practice that setlist this afternoon after school. Remember?” Julie was typing out a reply to someone.

“Ugh, now I remember! It totally was not on my radar. When I saw you in the hallway, I sort of freaked out when you started crying. Everything else was not important in that moment.”

Julie looked up at him, her eyes becoming shiny with tears, again. _Stupid period that makes me cry at everything._ “Really? You were that concerned.”

“Yeah, of course I was. I’d do anything for you Jules. You know that, right?”

She answered him with a quick kiss on the cheek and then hugged him as tight as she could. “Yeah, I know that.”

“I should call the guys. Tell them what happened.”

“I’ll call them.”

“Are you sure? It’s fine I can talk to them Jules.”

“No way. It’s better coming from me. They’ll want to avoid the topic as much as possible and then they’ll feel bad that they were mad at me when my emotions are so delicate, and then Reggie and Alex will forget all about it.” She gave him a big smile. She had a point. They could never stay mad at a girl who was on her period.

“Ok you do it. Are you calling Alex or Reggie first?”

“Alex. He’ll be the most understanding. Reggie’s going to get all flustered and hang up the phone before I can finish talking. I’m gonna put it on speaker.” She said matter-of-factly already calling Alex.

Luke was waving his arms around desperately “No, the point of you calling is so I don’t talk to them.” He whispered loudly.

“Nope. That’s not how this—"

_“Well look who decides to return to the world of the living! Julie thanks for gracing us with your presence.”_

“Alex! Hi. Ok before you give us the third degree let me explain.”

_“Ok. You have my attention.”_

“Is Reggie with you by any chance?”

_“Yeah, we’re hanging out together. Without you guys.”_

“Ok, good I can tell you both at the same time. It’s my fault we ditched at lunch and forgot about practice today. I wasn’t feeling well, and Luke drove me home and stayed with me to make sure I was ok, and we lost track of time.”

 _“That’s your excuse? You sure you weren’t making out the whole time?”_ There was a quiet chuckle on the other end of the phone. They liked to tease each other. But today was not a day that Julie could handle that.

“Listen here and listen good dude because I am not repeating myself. My period started today, and I feel like my insides are being used as a punching bag and I have a killer headache and I feel gross. Yeah that’s the story because that’s what happened. Ok. All I want to do sleep and eat my freaking ice cream.” She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists. Julie didn’t know why she was so angry, but she was. _Maybe I’m hungry? Yeah food sounds amazing right now._

She could here Reggie, but he was far away from the phone. _“Oh. Ok. Ok. Cooool, cool, cool. Ok thanks for letting us know. Ok wow.”_ He was starting to get flustered.

_“Oh my god. We are so sorry Julie. We’ll see you tomorrow at school maybe. Yeah?”_

“Yeah, if I’m not there you, Reggie, and Luke can talk about a set list and let me know what your thoughts are.”

 _“Ok. Yeah, we can do that tomorrow. We super sorry Julie. If you need me to get you some_ ‘stuff’ _from the store let me know.”_

“Thanks Alex. But I’m good in that area. Luke basically bough the pharmacy’s entire supply of tampons this afternoon.” She started laughing and Luke’s face turned red.

 _“No way! Luke Patterson bought tampons! Reggie you owe me twenty bucks!”_ Alex was laughing so hard that they almost didn’t hear Reggie grumble about a stupid bet.

“You guys had a bet whether I would by tampons or not!?” The words burst out of Luke. It was weird that his friends were betting on him.

 _“Ok Bye!”_ There was a click and then silence.

Luke let out a huff.

“I don’t think they’re mad at us anymore.” Julie offered trying to keep her laughter at bay.

“Come on, let’s go get some ice cream. I think we deserve it.” He grabbed Julie by the hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

As he opened the freezer Ray turned around and said “No time for ice cream. Dinner is ready you can have that after. Can one of you call Carlos to come down and eat.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.” Luke ran off up the stairs to Carlos’ room knowing he didn’t want to be around Julie’s wrath a second time in 5 minutes.

“Just one spoonful of ice cream. Please dad. I have been waiting _all_ day for this ice cream and when we got home it was melted and I had to wait for it to freeze but then I fell asleep and then the whole band practice thing happened and I just _really_ need the ice cream. _Pleeeeease Papi.”_

Ray wasn’t sure if the tears threatening to spill were real or not, but he gave in. “Ok. One spoon. No seconds on the ice cream until _after_ dinner.”

Julie nearly knocked her dad over with how hard she hugged him. “Thank you!”

At that moment Carlos and Luke knew it was safe to come down from their hiding spot on the staircase.

“There you are! Sit down and let’s dig in.”

“Uh Julie.” Carlos’ voice held hesitation and caution.

“Yeah, what is it?” Julie said with her certified Big Sister _What-Is-It?_ Stare.

“You’ve got something on your pants. On the bac—”

Before he could even finish speaking Julie ran to her bedroom letting out a yell of frustration “UGH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AGAIN. I LIKE THESE SWEATPANTS. I JUST WANT ICE CREAM.” The three of them sat there for a minute in complete silence.

Luke let out a shaky laugh and said, “She’s had a long day. I think Jules is having ice cream for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story! This was inspired by real life events as much as a hollywood movie is based on true events(So only about 23% XD)  
> I hope you all liked this as much as I did writing it. This was my first time writing something creatively in a really long time. I have a few more ideas for other fics, so let me know if you want to read more. I don't know what it is about JatP but this show has managed to spark creativity in a lot of people and I for one am totally here for it.
> 
> Kudos and a comments are like hugs, they make people happy :)


End file.
